Metal Gear Solid: Existence
by alec
Summary: Years have passed since 'The Sons of Liberty' and Philanthropy still thrives promosing to rid the world of Global Terror. Otacon recieves an email explaining a new threat to the world and the development of another completley different Metal Gear


Metal Gear Solid: Existence  
  
Introduction: The Execution  
  
Chris Whitmore fidgeted nervously in the chair and the fact that there were no windows in the room didn't stop him from sweating. He knew what was going to happen and had to embrace it. At least now some of the truth would be out and maybe he might have a chance of seeing heaven. There was no way he could go on like that serving the master and killing all those innocents that stumbled across the website by accident. When it came to protecting them there was no such thing as being an innocent bystander.  
  
For years he had told himself that what he was doing was for the good of the nation and that he wasn't supporting the old man's sick plan of world domination. But now it was too late. He had sent the email to 'Philanthropy' and that was it. Once they knew about it the truth would be exposed, and what a field day the press would have.  
  
The grey door clicked and the handle moved, the door opened slowly a loud squeak that was all to familiar and with that squeak came the light. It was not natural light but false, artificial light and when it came into the dark room it almost blinded him. It was like waking up in a room that had open curtains and just like he had done so many times in his teams a headache hit him that reminded him of how much he had had to drink the night before. Booze was the only way to kill the pain and help him forget what he had done, and the only way to make him think of something other than his determined fate. A fate that screamed 'Death' loudly for all ears to hear.  
  
The man walked in slowly, taking his time. Even managing to brush some imaginary dirt of his pristine grey suit. If you saw the man with your own eyes you would wonder if he had ever smiled it his entire life and if you heard him speak you would most certainly think he wasn't human, but a machine.  
  
The chair squeaked from across the metal table and the man sat down. There was a brief case in his hands that he put on the ground next to his right leg, in such a way that made a chill form in Chris' spine. The man looked at Chris with a piercing chill and Chris wondered what his real name was. They had been told to refer to him as 'Blue' and Chris had been afraid to call him anything but that, however with his fate at such certainty that it was he was still afraid but knew no matter what he did it would change his fate.  
  
"Well Mr. Whitmore, I can't say that I wasn't surprised. Of all the workers I thought you were the most loyal." The man said and his voice was dry and metallic. His breath smelt of burning plastic and there appeared to be no saliva in it. This angered Chris and he would have stood up if he weren't so tired. This time he knew it wasn't just the booze that did this to him. He was almost certain he had been drugged.  
  
"Yeah well surprise!" He said and Blue almost found it amusing. Whitmore sat there and began to laugh. Blue would have beat him over the head but he didn't maybe it was some kind of respect, the way they gave people on death row a meal of their choice. Still it didn't change anything.  
  
"The question isn't how you did it. We have that nailed down. The access codes are changed hourly but you had access to the randomiser we were using so you could have replaced the codes with anything you wanted. The question here is why." Blue said. The way his voice droned it reminded him of the way his mother would get depressed sometimes and wouldn't come out of the confines of her own room. He wondered if the man remembered his own birth name and doubted it. Blue had undergone brainwashing treatment he was sure of that. There was no feeling of emotion in him and the way he had dealt out order for death was incredible.  
  
"Why.you want to know why?" He asked and was about to laugh out loud again but Blue reached over the table and grabbed his throat. There wasn't a look of rage on his face though. It was just normal it looked the way it would if they had just talked casually or if Blue had announced he had won the lottery. Blue released Whitmore seconds before he passed out and it took a short while before Whitmore could come to his senses and reply with an answer.  
  
"Those people were innocent, that's why! Who are you to kill them! Who the fuck are you to play god!" He yelled and was getting worked up in the last attempt that someone might hear him and come to his aid. He knew no one would, that they were miles underground and that he would never see the light of day again.  
  
Blue stood up and put the brief case onto the table. He clicked both locks open and pulled out a silenced pistol. He pointed the gun at Whitmore and pulled the trigger eight times. Whitmore was a bloody pulp by the time the cleaners came to take care of the mess but the job was successfully and now all they had to do was get to Philanthropy to get the email, the one that exposed them all. It meant more death but Blue didn't care, after all that was what he was programmed to do. It was in his genes to kill and if he didn't do it successfully he almost certainly wouldn't be walking around today.  
  
He rode the elevator up to his office and took care of some computer work. All he had to do was type in the reason Chris Whitmore wouldn't be having Christmas with his kids that year. It would be a false but believable one of course. All in a days work really. The thought was actually kind of funny and Blue would have smiled.if he knew how too.  
  
Chapter One: A Distressing Message  
  
Otacon picked up the phone by the time it reached its third ring. He answered it with a friendly hello because he kept forgetting the official greeting that Snake had told him to say. It was supposed to say something like 'Welcome to Philanthropy' but he thought it made them sound like a large company rather than an anti-terrorist organisation. He realised his mistake and hoped it wasn't Snake on the other end of the line, unfortunately for him it was.  
  
"Otacon, you forgot to use the correct greeting." It was the familiar voice of Snake and Otacon wondered why he had rung him rather than used his codec to call him. He dismissed it and waited for what Snake had to say. He was currently on a mission to watch a conference between Global Corporations President Gary White and a known terrorist that went by the name of 'Venom'. They didn't know much about Venom, except that he or his workers had hacked into the Philanthropy database and read information that was classified. Venom had organised the meeting and had finally managed to get White's attention when he sent a virus that would temporarily shut down all computers in the Global Headquarters.  
  
"How's the case going?" Otacon asked as he rolled across the floor of the large open room to another computer. He began to tap on the keyboard, the cordless phone crooked under his neck. He came to the Philanthropy email account and accessed it. He began to cruise through the hundreds of emails that Philanthropy accumulated of the days.  
  
"Venom is a no show. White is having his lunch. This case is a joke; Venom is probably some teenager with no girlfriend and too much time on his hands. No offence Otacon." He said. This made Otacon smile; he let out some laughter as he cruised through the emails some more. A long time ago he was offended by Snake's playful insults but by now had begun to absorb them quietly.  
  
"I'm coming back to HQ. Anything interesting in the email today?" Snake asked. Otacon scanned through the email and stopped when he saw one that made his heart sink. At first he thought it was junk mail but there was something about the desperation in the subject box that made him think twice. Meanwhile Snake was on the other line waiting for a response that Otacon had failed to give him.  
  
He opened the email and quickly scanned it. He would have thought the presented information, as a hoax was it not for the detailed information and the reasoning behind all the missions that Philanthropy had ever embarked on. His jaw dropped and his hand began to shake so violently that the cordless phone dropped and smashed. Otacon spun in the chair and grabbed a blank floppy disk. He put it into the drive and copied it. The bar reached three percent just as there was a knock on the door. A loud rap that made him shiver in his seat, they had already known and they were coming for him. If they caught him he knew what would happen, certain death.  
  
"Excuse me, Open this door now!" A loud voice came from the other side of the door. Otacon began to sweat anxiously. The copying reached thirteen percent. There was another loud rap on the door. Otacon jumped to his feet and ran over to a desk drawer. He pulled it open with such force that it came out and collapsed on the floor there was a Socom pistol in there. He picked it up and held it in front of him glancing quickly back and forth to look at the bar filling up and the loud rapping on the door. He stood there unsure of himself and his plain white shirt was becoming drenched in his own cold sweat.  
  
"Come on you bitch!" Otacon murmured at the computer copying the disk. It made a leap to fifty percent in a second that was almost like a lifetime. Otacon cocked the Socom and then he heard someone muttering behind the door and they were something that he dreaded the most. 'Break it in!'  
  
There was a loud crunch as someone kicked it hard. Otacon trembled nervously and then there was a loud ding and the disk was ready. He ran over to it and pulled out the disk he put it in his pocket and ran for a chair. He stood up on it and it moved sharply to the left and Otacon nearly fell off. He opened the roof vent and climbed in making sure to put the vent back on.  
  
Blue kicked again this time harder and the door caved in like it was made of cardboard. He entered and saw the empty room. There was a chair in the middle of it and it was still spinning he walked over to the computer and looked at it. He stopped the spinning chair with his hand and sat on it. He scanned the email and dropped his head in shame, he shook it and then stood up. There were half a dozen SWAT members behind him and they all thought that the man they were looking for was an elite hacker that had hacked into a major credit card company. They didn't know the truth and Blue would kill them before they would have any idea about how the real world worked.  
  
The jacket Blue wore was grey and in pristine condition his skin was strangely grey and he looked like a man dying of liver disease. However Blue was healthier than any of the SWAT team members standing in the room with him and would die after all of them. So far he had gathered that whoever was in the room had read the email and maybe even backed it up to a disk, Blue knew that he would have to track down the man and kill him because he knew to much he would also have to destroy the hard drive of the computer and quite possibly dispose of the SWAT members depending on how much they heard over the next days. He removed a silenced pistol, the same silenced weapon he had used to execute Chris Whitmore only hours earlier he shot the computer monitor and the main computer terminal it explode in a fizz of electrical sparks and the SWAT team piled in and did their routine check of the room. One of them looked at Blue oddly and Blue was tempted to kill him but an action like that would cause the others to turn on him, he couldn't risk it. At least not yet.  
  
"I guess he isn't here." The team Captain admitted and Blue turned to him there was no smile on his face. He simply stared at the Captain until he almost crapped himself in fear. The Captain turned around and left the room with his SWAT team, Blue could have ordered them to search the building but he guessed that by now the man that had viewed it would be out of the complex or they wouldn't find him.  
  
After a few hours, Blue dismissed the SWAT team and the captain told him he was sorry that they couldn't find the man. Blue sat in the room and tried to get a sense of what was going on. This man, the one known only as Otacon had the fate of the world in his hands. Unless Blue killed that man before he spread the news, someone's head was going to roll and he wouldn't be surprised if it was his. 


End file.
